


Восьмое марта

by Deathfeanor



Series: Русская рулетка: кот в мешке (фест) [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Holidays, Letters, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/pseuds/Deathfeanor
Summary: Драббл для феста "Русская рулетка. Кот в мешке".В задании было указано, что обязательно должен быть упомянут праздник. В моем случае это было 8-е Марта. Ну, я и попыталась увязать "Шрелока" с Восьмым марта...
Relationships: Irene Adler/Sherlock Holmes
Series: Русская рулетка: кот в мешке (фест) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186907





	Восьмое марта

Ирэн Адлер от Шерлока Холмса.  
03\. 07. Лондон

Самой прекрасной из всех коварных и самой коварной из всех прекрасных женщин.

Дорогая Ирэн!

Поздравляю Вас с Международным женским днем! (Который почему-то отмечают только на территории бывшего Советского Союза. Вероятно, для коммунистов этого достаточно, чтобы праздник считался международным.)  
Ваш Ш. Х.

P. S. Вы не замерзли?

Шерлоку Холмсу от Ирэн Адлер.  
03\. 08. Москва

Самому негалантному из всех негалантных кавалеров.

Странно, однако, что Вас занимают такие мелочи, как праздники. Но — спасибо. Приятно, что Вы обратили внимание на мой пол.  
Ваша И. А.

P. S. В Москве не холоднее, чем в Лондоне. И все же — если надумаете меня укутать потеплее и лечь рядом, приезжайте.


End file.
